A Promise
by InnerBeast
Summary: Sophie Bennet Is alone. She has no friends, and no family. But one day, after being tromped on by bullies, she is saved. But in the end, she is the one doing the saving. Dark!JackXGrownup!Sophie ONE-SHOT


Sophie Benett.

That name was well known in Burgess Orphanage.

She was a child who, at the age of 16, still believed in Santa, The Easter Bunny, Sandman, The Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost.

She believed with all her heart in them, and all the other kids would keep her at a length because of it. Pick on her even. They would throw her on the ground, hit her, and call her names.

She said she believed because when she was small, they had hung out, played in the snow, and even her brother was there to remind her of that cold winter night really did happen, and she was delighted to hear so.

She still remembered the hot summer night the flames shot from the fire place, engulfing the room in heat.

Somehow, she got out, but her parents and brother did not.

She only remembered a cold feeling embrace her as bright, white, orange, and red took her vision away.

And only a whisper.

_I'm sorry Jamie._

She had no other family, and she was sent to that orphanage.

And no matter what season, when she was sad, it would snow around her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Sophie POV**

It hurt. The feeling of their punches on me. The words. Those horrible words.

_Slut, freak, child._

I didn't mind the last one as much. I really was still like a child, believing in the figures that led the "Childish" holidays. But the way they said it, with such hate and venom, it hurt.

As one boy grabbed my bright blonde hair and pulled upward, I got to my feet to ease the pain, but it still existed, along with the wet hot cheeks staining her face.

"Is _Santa Clause_ going to save you, how about the _Easter Bunny_? Hmm? Or may the _Tooth Fairy_!"

His words stung as he pushed me down, my side landed on the hard and pointy gravel, and I felt one scratch my cheek. I curled in tight on myself, trying to protect myself from what I knew was going to happen next.

A foot connected to my Stomach, even though I tried to stop it by curling up tighter. Then it returned, again, _again, again._

"_Sophie!" _

What was that voice?

It didn't stop the onslaught as the foot returned.

Pain.

"_Get the hell away from her!"_

Thick tendrils of ice cascaded from around me, and all of my bullies fell, one of their heads even cracked open. Blood pooled around him.

A raven haired boy stepped over me, a cold, harsh wind blowing with him. Another stream of electric blue ice shot from the staff I had confirmed the boy to be holding. It froze another one of my attackers.

The final boy had fallen over and was crawling backwards as fast as he could from the boy standing over me.

When he was gone from sight, the boy turned back to me. His eyes a cold, glowing yellow.

"_I'm sorry Sophie."_

He took off over me, a gust of wind blowing my hair.

Not wanting him to leave yet, I stood up and shouted, "Wait!"

The boy, flying away stopped and looked back at me sadly, as if contemplating why I was talking to him. Slowly, He descended. I wobbled over to him, still in pain, but managing.

"Jack? Jack Frost?"

His eyes still sad he nodded.

"You're not the same."

His eyes met the frozen pavement.

"_Please. Talking to me is a bad idea…I have been corrupted."_

I took a step toward him. "That may be true," I said my hand reaching out to touch a raven colored lock of his hair. "But you still saved me."

"_I promised Jamie. That's the only reason. He was my first believer. The only reason I didn't take you out as well as them."_

These words he said with a hateful look in his eyes, the Irises gleaming with gold. I took a step Back, and he looked down at the ground.

"_I hate this… But yet I love it…" _He said a small smile playing on his lips. Then he looked up, realizing I was still there.

"_I… Have to go…." _H e said turning around and taking two steps away from me. I came to the snap decision to not let him leave.

I snaked my arms around his torso, gripping him tight to me, not letting him leave me yet. Before I knew it I was crying. My tears dampening the back of his black hoodie.

He maneuvered around to see my face. _"Why are you crying…?" _He said lifting a finger to wipe away a tear. "I can't remember what you where like before this… I was too young… but-"I was interrupted by a new wave of tears from the river of my sadness.

He looked down at the ground. And silence enveloped us.

Suddenly, I pressed my lips against his. I don't know why I did it… it was like someone was telling me to… someone far away.

Blue Electric sizzled around us; snowflakes flew up, along with a cool wind. Jack, surprised, got over it and leaned in. As they kissed, black sand seemed to peel away from jack, leaving his hoodie blue, and his hair white. As we pulled away from the kiss, I saw his eyes were a crystal blue once more.

"Thank you Sophie." He said before giving her a tight hug.

"You freed me."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Whelp. I hope you enjoyed. I had this story in my computer for a while. (It was a dream I had. Not really the ending just the Dark!Jack X Sophie) not really expecting a good turnout for the story, but I didn't want to just let it rot in the internal memory of my computer. Ciao!**


End file.
